In the prior art, there are several examples of a cleaning apparatus which consists of a shaft with an interchangeable cleaning element. U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,659 to Paepke (1991) discloses a molded plastic shaft with a substantially flat surface provided with a plurality of hook-like elements to removably capture a plurality of loops carried by a sponge-like cleaning means. U.S. Pat. No. 8,869,341 to Bayham (2014) discloses a shaft for temporarily securing a man-made loofah. The securing means is a plurality of crook-shaped bristles.
As opposed to sponges and loofahs, the preferred cleaning tool for many bathers is the washcloth. The washcloth when wrapped around the hand becomes a compliant cleaning pad and is well suited to washing the body. In addition users are attracted to aesthetic aspects of the washcloth and often choose washcloths to match their towels or decor. Washcloths also vary in size, and thickness and roughness of the fabric and users are attracted to these aspects as well. In addition washcloths are easily laundered with other goods. Neither of the aforementioned inventions is designed to use a washcloth. U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,012 to Coley (1993) discloses a rigid shafted tool for temporarily securing a washcloth. In a first embodiment, the washcloth is wrapped around the flat front face of the head of the tool and the excess material of the washcloth is forced into a recess in back face of the tool head. The recess is sized to retain the material. In a second embodiment the washcloth is secured with an elastic band. The difficulty with the first embodiment is that no single size of recess can accommodate the various amounts of excess material that will result when the tool is used with washcloths of various size and thickness. A disadvantage of the second embodiment is the requirement of a second item, the elastic band, for securing the washcloth. A further disadvantage of both embodiments relative to Paepke and Bayham is the use of a rigid face over which to wrap the washcloth.
The sponge of Paepke and the man-made loofah of Bayham, are compliant elements. A compliant element allows for greater contact with the body, better follows the contours and hollows of the body, and is more comfortable for the bather. In U.S. patent application 20150033481, Rowan discloses another means of securing a washcloth to a rigid shaft. The securing means is an aperture or hole near one end of an elongate arc-shaped shaft. The user is directed to pass the washcloth through the hole and either tie the ends of the washcloth together or tie the washcloth in a knot which prevents the washcloth from slipping through the hole. In either case there are serious disadvantages. First, many washcloths, particularly those of higher quality, are thick enough relative to their overall size that they cannot be tied in a knot. Second, a washcloth secured in this manner will not cover the entire head of the tool so that the user will often have the discomfort of rubbing against their body with a rigid tool. Finally, no single sized hole will grip a variety of washcloth thicknesses firmly. The user can anticipate attempting to rub their body with a loosely held knot in a thin washcloth along with intermittent contact with the rigid tool surface. Although a knot in a washcloth is more compliant than the rigid surface of Coley, the imperfect means of securing will interfere with use.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a back scrubber that extends the reach of a bather using a traditional washcloth which is compatible with washcloths of a variety of shapes and thicknesses. There is also a need to provide a method of securing a washcloth to a shaft which does not require any tools or additional fastening components. There is also a need for the secured washcloth to be formed into a compliant cleaning pad that fully covers the shaft near the end in contact with the bather. There is also a need to provide such a back scrubber that dries rapidly and completely after the washcloth is removed thereby discouraging the growth of mold, mildew, or other organisms. There is also a need to provide such a back scrubber that is economical to produce, durable in use, and essentially non-disposable and environmentally responsible. There is also a need to provide such a scrubber that can be sterilized when used in a hospital or hotel setting.